


【帝韦伯/帝二世】远离华园

by AlexZavoice



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto, 帝二世 - Fandom, 帝韦伯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZavoice/pseuds/AlexZavoice
Summary: 注意：大帝未满的大帝 & 二世未满的韦伯。情节操作，韦伯和病重的肯主任名义婚姻，但没有婚姻之实。没有神秘侧。日常的迷信是有的，参考现实。是一个有些苦闷的故事。如果一切接受的话，请——
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider & Waver Velvet, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 大帝未满的大帝 & 二世未满的韦伯。  
> 情节操作，韦伯和病重的肯主任名义婚姻，但没有婚姻之实。  
> 没有神秘侧。日常的迷信是有的，参考现实。  
> 是一个有些苦闷的故事。  
> 如果一切接受的话，请——

一

伊斯坎达尔第一次见到韦伯·埃尔梅罗的时候，在场的人基本上已经是第二次见到他了。连绵的雨滴从天空云层失足跌落，把教堂外墙的颜色加深了一层又一层；点缀各个角落的百合，花朵还没有凋零的征兆，却在一夜之间身份大变，从对新人的纯洁祝福变成了对逝者的忧伤哀悼；雕工精美的银烛台上，火苗还如同它前一日那般摇曳着，用光晕舔舐着微凉的、带着雨腥味的空气，但是意义已经截然不同，变成了对离世者的追思和纪念。

肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德的死亡所带来的的剧变不仅仅限于此。嗅觉敏感的上流社会早在很久之前就已经预感到了埃尔梅罗家族的败势，但他们得出这个结论也只是由于这位先生对学术过分热衷，对人际关系刻意无视，仅此而已。换言之，在他们的眼中，贵族·埃尔梅罗这株已经挺立了一阵时日的巨树，应该死于从枝丫逐渐蔓延到整个树干的颓然干枯，而不是像现在这样，被“家主急病去世而后继无人”的巨斧拦腰伐断。

接下来所发生的一切就是大家都司空见惯的事情了。最初归顺本家时所发的忠义誓言消逝在肯尼斯最后一缕人间气息之中，往日被压榨了几世的分家像饿惨了的鬣狗一样群起而攻，把本家的产业和资金瓜分了干干净净，只剩下一个冷冰冰的大宅和埃尔梅罗的名号，像肉渣和骨屑一般被刻意施舍给了未来的家主。

“好像这样就能显得他们很仁慈似的。”

赫菲斯提安已经压低了她的嗓子，但是很明显她的声音还是大了些，伊斯坎达尔看着不少人皱着眉头转身张望了过来，但是一看到是他身旁的这位女士说出的话语，一个个又悻悻地把头转了回去，还装着在掸落衣服上的小雨滴的样子。长辫子姑娘当然已经看到了他们不满的眼神，不然她颜色相异的眼眸不会一下子蔑视的眯起。女孩子的手在自己的腰间来回摸索，过了一阵才因为没有找到酒壶而失望地放弃了寻找。

她究竟在前一天的婚礼上做了什么，惹得这帮人这么怕她。

因为肯尼斯的葬礼才刚刚莅临此地的红发男人，自然不知道前一日他不在的时候，埃尔梅罗家主婚礼上的种种场景，但想到这个幼时就结交至今的好友之前的各色举动，伊斯坎达尔已经料想到了这个临时被要求顶替自己的哥哥来参加婚礼、最后既没有捞到美酒也没有捞到好处的姑娘会是如何“大闹”一番的。思及此，粗犷的男人用骨节有些突出的右手理了一下领带，脸部又动用了几块肌肉，才把已经浮现的笑意努力压了下去。

家主已经死了，也没有后继的子孙，本应视为灭亡的埃尔梅罗家族还被要求着苟延残喘下去，理由很简单，应该就是为了上层的平衡。这个傀儡要一直撑着，随着牵绳那端施加的力量而舞动着，直到下一个新晋家族一路崛起，把它从宝座上拖下来。伊斯坎达尔一边摘取着赫菲埋怨中的有效信息，一边不露声色地看着肯尼斯的棺椁沉进了小雨后微微潮湿的泥土里。土粒拍打在木材上的啪嗒声，铁铲因为主人失手而插进草皮后所染上的汁水味道，还有空气传来的年迈牧师断断续续的祷告词，它们交织在一起，像一块陈旧的粗麻布，遮住了伊斯坎达尔的视线，迫使他回顾起自己意外身亡的父亲葬礼时的种种场景，以及那一段时间自己身处的各类绝境、危险和羞辱，当然还有那之后的征程和成功，这些都让他没有撑伞的右手握紧又放松，喉咙干渴又灼热。

他想喝酒。

每当这个时候，伊斯坎达尔都想要用烈酒来抚平他泛起波澜的内心。也许接下来他能跟赫菲去喝一杯，姑娘嗜酒如命，听着口风这几天似乎又没喝好，必定会同意他的提议，唯一需要注意的就是不要让她喝太多。他本来已经有些心不在焉，可牧师对逝者的种种评价把他的思绪拉了回来：语句修饰得体，巧妙的突出了肯尼斯对学术的醉心钻研，而让人忽略了他为人的刻薄之处，估计埃尔梅罗家最后的一点钱财都用在请这位先生跟上帝的这几句美言上了；就伊斯坎达尔对肯尼斯的了解，能为他这么做的人全世界，包括已经入土的，应该不超过五个。红发的男人扭着头搜索着，盘算着，辨认着容貌又一个个排除，终于在墓碑的一旁看见了他，那个最有可能的人选。

韦伯·埃尔梅罗就站在牧师的身侧，半长不短的头发由于没有雨伞的庇护而被小雨洇湿，发梢堪堪与西服衬衫的第三枚扣子平行。他没有低头，也没有抬头，只是直视着他的丈夫肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德的墓碑，整个人静谧无言，如同一株缺水浇灌的观赏用植物。这个人面无表情，作为一个婚姻关系只持续了一个晚上的孀妇来说，他的安静有些出人意料，但更多的是一些理所应当。

“他还能要些什么呢？这个傻瓜，”赫菲顺着伊斯坎达尔的目光，发现了那个一直被人忽视的男生，“估计是想要赚点遗产，结果只得到了埃尔梅罗的空名而已，连事实婚姻的阿其波卢德的名号都没捞到手。现在可好了，顶着埃尔梅罗的名字，他还有哪里可去的？”

“他本身也是埃尔梅罗的遗产。”

“只是肯尼斯的遗产罢了。你说他有什么用，能卖了换钱还是宰了吃肉？都不行，只能放在家里供着——”

“赫菲，”伊斯坎达尔眼神一瞥，正要滔滔不绝的姑娘一下子止住了话头，“你刚刚已经说过他豆芽菜，弱不禁风，不长眼，蠢货，傻瓜……”

“哦亚历山大，你记忆力真好，已经把我之前对他的形容都说出来了——”

“我想知道为什么你对他有这么大的意见，”伊斯坎达尔思忖了片刻，最终把成见换成了意见，“你看人一向很准，所以我想知道原因。”

伊斯坎达尔不知道自己现在的眼神，或者表情究竟是什么样的，但是很明显这给赫菲造成了难得的压迫感：雨伞之下，姑娘看向他的异色眼睛一闪一烁，目光游移的同时，手指加带着几缕发丝从她自己编好的发辫中勾起；她最终把这几根头发塞了回去，擦了擦指尖，眼神变得冷淡又平静。

“那小子哭了哦，就在刚刚的过程中。”

这么说就解释的通了。马其顿人自诩为征服的战士，赫菲更是其中最热衷的一个。命运中突如其来的重担从来只是一份应该承担的责任，若是示弱的哭泣更会被视成是令人唾弃的弱者。红发的巨汉左右拉伸了一下脖子，听着自己骨节噼啪声音的同时，注意力也随着好友的话语转移到一个战士的好苗子上；他觉得自己的眼神在看过那个戴着兜帽的小姑娘之后，也应该跟着赫菲的调笑转移到那个牧师有些荒芜的头顶上，但是事实上并非如此：他百无聊赖的环视了一下四周，最终还是把目光停留在了那个显然已经超出男孩儿的范畴，但又没有到达男人那般成熟程度的男生身上。

韦伯·埃尔梅罗。

伊斯坎达尔自然想得到那些人忽视他的原因，一个烫手山芋，一个不知道该如何处置的遗产，他们不知道该怎么办，只能对这个人熟视无睹；可他自己呢。这个人就站在牧师的身边，非常显眼的位置，为什么自己对这个人也无视至今？

大概正因为男生所站的位置，让他选择了无视。牧师的身旁，聆听没有起伏的悼词，那里也是他在父亲葬礼时所站的位置。相似的个头，一致的站位，这让他回想起那时的自己的同时，潜意识里也不可避免的回想起了那段时间的动荡不安，和之后的以命相搏。

所以他才因为想要避免脑海里记忆的重播而选择无视，却又因为身处同样的位置而在意别人对男生的看法。但从根本上说，这只是一次普通的情感投射而已，没有更多其他的意义——

“亚历山大，你帮不了他。”

伊斯坎达尔回过神，侧头看着比自己矮了许多的好友。赫菲的嘴唇抿得死紧，好像刚刚说话的不是她似的。伊斯坎达尔挑了下眉毛，然后在女士有些责怪的眼神中挠了挠下巴上修理整洁的胡须。

“你一直在看他，好几次我回过头看你都是这样，你该不会是……”

“没有，我只是觉得我比他幸运。”

“什么？”

“因为我有你们。”

墓坑的土被压得实实，祷告词终于念到了尾声，如同一切都已经尘埃落地一般，天空也适时停止了时断时续的低泣。若是从天上俯瞰大地，只会看到成片的雨伞构成的花朵一个个凋零；若是从伊斯坎达尔的视线向周围看去，不再需要雨伞庇护的人们改持纯白的真正的花朵，缓慢的走向肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德的墓碑。

伊斯坎达尔也是这么做的。他接过左手边赫菲斯提安递过来的花束，长辫姑娘脸上还滞留着欣慰和满意的笑容；他把雨伞递给了右边自家的仆从，拉了下西装有些褶皱的下摆，思忖了半天，最终还是决定系上了之前为了松口气而解开的一颗镀金的纽扣。

他跟着人流向前走着，墓碑旁孀妇致谢的身影和声音离他越来越近，这让伊斯坎达尔产生了一种错觉，好像是时光的洪流在推着他往前走，最终要他和过去的自己对镜自照似的。他期待着能看到一个和自己一样的人，这样才能证明他当时保持克制是完全正确的选择；但他后来又渴望这个人和自己不太一样，这个孀妇，失去了丈夫又被抢夺了财产，他可以冷眼相待也可以说说狠话，这个男生他做了什么都应该被原谅，正如伊斯坎达尔当时期望能在自己父亲葬礼上所做的那样。

可是什么特别的都没有发生。带着疏远的道谢，礼貌的举止，若是普通的葬礼则显得有些僵硬，但是考虑到他面对的人大多数是婚礼时才见过第一面的陌生人，而且是一群落井下石的豺狼，那么这一切往来都显得可圈可点。伊斯坎达尔身前的队伍逐渐消散，韦伯·埃尔梅罗的声音随着他们距离的缩短而愈加明晰，他的嗓音有些喑哑，透露出男孩子听起来刚刚变声的底色，但没有过重的鼻音，说明那低哑的嗓子只是因为说了比平时还要多的话，而绝非赫菲所说的哭泣所致。

他真的哭过吗？

伊斯坎达尔并非信不过赫菲，尽管这个概率极其的低微，但一切的迹象说明姑娘可能真的看走了眼；女生倒没有理会伊斯坎达尔的沉默，她和身材壮硕的男人并排走着，嘴里依旧说着自己的发现，比如说这个小子葬礼的黑西装比婚礼的白西装要合身的多，还有天空终于放晴了，之类的话，但这些对于红发的男人来说，最终只变成了一段朦朦胧胧的伴奏；他的脚下是被人踩实的土地，有点沾脚，但绝不泥泞。肌肉紧绷的壮汉看着自己前面的人的身体给男生投下的阴影，就已经预想到了他们面对面时的场景。出于礼貌，他必须站的稍后一些，或者侧一点身，这样才不至于挡住男生身上的一点阳光。也许他还有什么需要注意的事项，但现实并没有给他更多思考的时间：他们前面的人已经转身离开了。

“先生，这两位是伊斯坎达尔和赫菲斯提安；两位，这位是我们家主的遗孀——”

韦伯·埃尔梅罗。

他们终于面对面了。那男生仰起头，洁白的有些消瘦的脸颊随着苹果肌的运动而显得丰满了一些；他冲着他们礼貌的微笑，而忘记了一切注意事项的伊斯坎达尔所能做的，只有走上前站定，任由自己的阴影将男生的身体完全的遮蔽；眼前的人也许的确说了些什么，伊斯坎达尔知道自己也确实做出了回应，不然男生不会微微的愣住，然后向他们展露更加平整而放松的眉头。

但伊斯坎达尔什么都想不起来了。等他发现自己已经坐上返程的马车上时，他的双眼里，甚至他的脑海里，只剩下了一双明亮的眼眸：那瞳仁如黑曜石一般剔透，却又隐隐透着一点绿色；在那佯装平静的眼底下，存在着什么东西，什么不可名状的东西，在随着他的呼吸而压抑挣扎着。

当然还有另外的什么，当时他要求自己记住。男人觉得自己的记忆力不至于如此低下，搔动着红色微卷的头发，绞尽脑汁，终于又想了起来，男生光洁面庞上的确有些湿润的轨迹。

“亚历山大，我怎么今天才发现，你脑子居然这么灵活呢？”

“嗯，什么？”

“肯尼斯的手稿的确在你那里，但是能迅速看出这个是那小子的软肋，你可真是有能耐。行啦行啦，这次酒就由我来请你了！以酒神的名义，一定要喝个尽兴啊！”

伊斯坎达尔大笑着回应了一声，又追着说了句彼此喝酒不告诉其他人的约定。他听着姑娘抱怨马车过分颠簸硌得她屁股生疼，思来想去，还是没有纠正她今日的两个误解。

他并不知道肯尼斯的手稿是那小子的软肋，他所说的一切只能是胡乱的临场发挥；那小子脸颊的确有些湿润，但是他没有鼻音，眼眶也没有红肿，所以那应该不是溃败的眼泪，而只是天空的馈赠。

是的，只是雨滴而已。伊斯坎达尔松开了西装外套的全部纽扣，感受着林间微雨后清新的空气在胸腔内充盈。他的目光从逐渐望不到的教堂转回到异色瞳姑娘身上，就在刚刚，她还说了一句话，一句他有点在意却又有待时日去证明真伪的话语。

「亚历山大，你帮不了他。」

真的吗，这世上真的有他办不了的事情吗？

伊斯坎达尔在心灵深处低笑了一声，最终还是决定不再理会。他放松了身体，整个人随着马车摇摇晃晃，把那名孀妇的身影和他的那双眼眸统统留在身后的埃尔梅罗领地，脑海里一片空白，男人放任自己沉浸在无边的睡梦之中。


	2. 二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大帝是刚刚满29岁的大帝。  
> 二世是即将满22岁的韦伯。

二

时间对于所有人来说都是平等的，但是每个人丈量时间的方法却是不尽相同。农民对小麦颗粒的饱满程度最为敏感，他们用这个来判断这一年已经过去了多长时间；居住偏远地方的孩子在不知不觉中练就了非凡的耳力，他们用这个来确定每月最开心的那个日子的到来。微暖的风送来沉重的马蹄声和行商上山的粗喘声，孩子们奔向村口，目光追随着满载糖果和糕点降临的马儿，却最终选择将而远道而来的商人簇拥进村子，只为不错过他们想知道的哪怕一点点的消息。

“哎呀，上次您跟我们说那个埃尔，埃尔米拉达——”

“不对，是埃尔梅罗——”

“二世，埃尔梅罗二世。”商人一边手里点着脏兮兮皱巴巴的钞票，一边头都没抬的回了孩子们一句。叽叽喳喳的催促在他的耳边闹闹哄哄，像是夜晚扰人睡梦的蚊子般锲而不舍，逼得他不得不将他所知道的，这段时间有关埃尔梅罗二世的事情都囫囵的说了出来。一个寡妇，额，一个寡夫，算了也不知道该用什么来称呼他，这个人仅仅因为自己之前顺道带来的几本书上面有他的名字，就成为了这些孩子如此追逐的对象。商人看着一张张沾上泥点的小脸，摇了摇头，那上面好像一口气吃了满嘴糖果的兴奋和满足令他困惑不已。

事实上像他这般困惑的人还有很多，只不过这些人的困惑在瞬间就变成了隐秘的震惊。整个贵族圈子似乎在最近才真切意识到，距离肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德的死已经过去了三年，这同样也意味着他的遗孀，韦伯·埃尔梅罗，或者用他要求的那个称呼，埃尔梅罗二世，已经支撑几近破灭的埃尔梅罗家族度过了三年的时光。而这个家族现在的地位，无论是看起来还是实际上，都已经没有当初那般摇摇欲坠了。

女人们将这一后知后觉当成这段时间的最大发现，在自己的交际圈中肆意而又压抑的传播。整个流程从窸窸窣窣的流传到侧耳细听，再到瞪大双眼的吃惊都熟练万分，毕竟她们之前也这样，娴熟地讨论了索拉·娜泽莱·索非亚莉的失踪，讨论了真正将要继承埃尔梅罗家的小姑娘什么时候会把这男人一脚踢开，还讨论了一些其他的发生在埃尔梅罗家族中的事情。几乎每个人都沉浸在矫揉造作的“光阴飞逝”的感叹之中，却鲜有人意识到，正是这种靠唇齿间传递的秘闻信息来丈量时间流逝的做法，造成了贵族圈子这三年来的集体失忆。

“也怪不得他们，”金银妖瞳的长辫子女郎眯着眼睛，喝了一口腰间酒壶里的烈酒，“本来以为就是一出小短剧，谁能想到拖拖拉拉这么长时间呢。”

嘴里的话像是在帮他们开脱，但是语气还是暴露了女人的不屑和轻蔑。这种无伤大雅的马其顿式牢骚本就不会让接风洗尘的酒宴氛围转冷，更何况赫菲斯蒂安似乎天生就拥有炒热气氛的美妙能力。她伸伸手摇了摇，一旁的侍从就已经心领神会，把准备已久的酒单抛了过去供她挑选；她用手在自己的腰腹部画了个大大的圆弧，模拟某个贵族老爷的痴肥身材，惹得微醺汉子们哄然大笑；她高喊着自己信奉的酒神之名，把本来已经荡在前胸的辫子向后一甩，对着满屋子的人们举起已经喝光一多半的酒壶，摇晃着，微笑着，直到全场静默的只能听到压抑的呼吸声和液体撞击在纯银内壁上的声音时，再用另一句赫菲式的刻薄戏谑点燃全场欢畅的笑声。

欢声笑语令她心醉，更令她自豪的是，这种浓厚的喧嚣氛围是她一手造就的。赫菲斯蒂安是这篇混沌乐章毋庸置疑的主宰，她指向哪里，哪里便会响起一个个酒杯底部撞击木桌的兴奋节奏，还有酒醉男人们已经有些混乱的迷糊语句点缀其中。她对这一切了如指掌，也正因此，她才能一直锁定这篇美妙曲子中的不和谐音。姑娘使劲了浑身的解数将方法一一尝试，酒宴的嘈杂和嬉笑一声高过一声，但这不和谐音依然突兀存在，惹得她不得不再次扭着头，对主位上的罪魁祸首皱眉瞪视。

可伊斯坎达尔将姑娘的视线再次忽视了。自从两天前从巴鲁叶雷塔家举办的晚宴中回来后，他整个人就一直心不在焉，虽然看上去一切都没有异常，该吃饭吃饭，该打理生意就打理生意，但赫菲知道他肯定心里有事。姑娘本以为，是男人觉得他自己29岁的生日在一向看不惯的贵族酒宴中浪费了，因此心里闹别扭，所以才筹备了这次接风加庆生的宴会，想要男人抛开心中的包袱，再次快活起来。

但是她错了，这次宴会非但没有让男人恢复正常，甚至将男人的异常彻底暴露在大家面前。伊斯坎达尔没有像往常一样加入进来，作为酒宴的主角，本该豪饮的男人在别人向他劝酒时，居然只是用酒液浸润了下嘴唇。更令人担心的是，他往常纵情的大笑声在酒宴中彻底消失，男人只是眯着那一双红宝石颜色的双眸，微笑着注视着自己的朋友们，然后放下自己手中依旧半满的酒杯，将视线长久地停滞在一边的窗户上。

“你，是在那头老母狼的酒宴上遇到什么难事了吗？”

女人质疑又担忧的声音从头顶传来，回过神时，眼前的事物已经从窗户变成了姑娘在前胸交叉着的双臂。侧过身一看，台下的人们早都已经喝醉到趴在桌子上哼哼唧唧的地步，伊斯坎达尔再扭着头向上看去，姑娘的金银妖瞳中闪烁着责难的光芒。

“啊……已经到这个点了，赫菲你也早点睡吧——”

“你酒还没喝完，不许走。”

话语非常的强硬，和酒杯砸向桌面的咣当声一起配合，显得姑娘更加气势汹汹。伊斯坎达尔见躲不过去，只好把已经有些温度的酒液狠狠地灌了几口。

他心里的确有事，但是真到了嘴边儿又觉得不知从何说起。如果他顺从内心的感觉，直接了当的说，是在巴鲁叶雷塔家的晚宴中见到了大约长高20多厘米的韦伯·埃尔梅罗之后，他的心绪便会时不时不由自主的波动，那么赫菲斯蒂安只怕会手持武器，立刻像疾风一般冲出屋子，把这个完全无辜的人彻底斩杀永绝后患。

是的，完全无辜。韦伯·埃尔梅罗什么多余的事情都没做，只是在宴会中途的时候才踏入大厅，然后向东道主伊诺莱·巴鲁叶雷塔·阿托洛霍姆表示了自己迟到的歉意。他就那么站在一个角落，礼貌的应对突然围上来的各位淑女，顺便吸引了自己的目光而已。

“如果没遇到什么难事，难不成是在酒宴上，你遇到什么人了？”

伊斯坎达尔眨了眨眼睛，决定只对自己在意的部分做稍许隐瞒。他拉着姑娘走到大厅之外，从最开始收到巴鲁叶雷塔家晚宴的请柬说起。那时姑娘已经提前一段时间从非洲回到了这里，自然不知道一行人刚刚下船就收到烫金字样的请柬时是什么情形。当说到自己力排众议，把从地下巷道挖出来的第一个大小适中、含金量较高的金矿石选做拜访的礼物时，伊斯坎达尔发现姑娘眉头之间的沟壑明显的浅了许多。

他决定乘胜追击，不再多说按照时间线发生了什么，只是说着一群贵族的种种表现。他们衣着光鲜，在看到大个金矿石的时候，佯装对不够高雅的礼物嗤之以鼻，但眼神却死死的黏在上面，从上到下反复地摩挲着自己或长或短的胡须；伊诺莱·巴鲁叶雷塔·阿托洛霍姆倒是神色如常，指挥着佣人把金矿石放在承重力足够的雕花长桌上，而长桌的后面正好是一幅深海蓝和水藻绿色调为主的巨大挂画。

“我记得那幅画很贵，是什么艺术家死前画的。”

“没错，哈哈，不过那时候可没人看那幅画了！”

“那，那头老母狼呢？”

“她？她更喜欢我带去的那张狮子毛皮，说要找个天天看得见的地方，把它挂上。”

“我剥的那张？”

“你剥的那张。”

这显然极大的愉悦了异色瞳姑娘，她的表情松弛了下来，脸上带着自信而骄傲的笑容。同样松弛下来的还有她之前一直紧绷的精神，心绪放松酒劲上涌，在伊斯坎达尔的注视之下，赫菲的眼皮开始迅速下降，又勉力抬起，整个人变得迷迷糊糊，在清醒的边缘摇摇欲坠。

“去睡吧，你如果还想听，明天再说。”

就像说了一句咒语一般，姑娘竟真的放过了红头发的高个壮汉，打着哈欠拖着摇晃的身体消失在视线的尽头，只留男人独自一人在月夜的走廊下徘徊。

和此时一地微弱的银色相比，那天晚宴的大厅无比明亮，数百支蜡烛的吊灯应该就有三个以上，衬得夜晚的屋子里亮堂的如沐浴着正午太阳的光芒。慵懒的乐曲缠绕着女人们小扇扑出的香风在整个屋子里围绕，交际着的贵妇人们眼神忽闪了几下就决定了要靠近的对象。伊斯坎达尔拦截了她们之间无声传递的信息，虽然他本人并不排斥、甚至很乐意去向大众讲述自己三年来，甚至更早时候闯荡的经历，但是这次显然不是一个好时机。

他决定向东道主伊诺莱·巴鲁叶雷塔·阿托洛霍姆靠近。上了岁数的女人基本没怎么变化，只不过似乎矮了一点，可能是衰老所致。现在的巴鲁叶雷塔夫人，头顶高度在他的肋骨附近，硬朗的面部轮廓显得她脸上的皱纹都硬的硌牙，银色的头发也没有让她看起来很慈祥，配合她精干的四肢和躯体，反而让人觉得威严不可侵犯。她虽然穿的是一套质地轻薄、上下绿色的套装，整个人简单点缀着宝石的胸针和珍珠项链，但是伊斯坎达尔仍觉得她正在穿着的，是在深冬雪天第一次见到她时，那身油光水滑的全皮毛大衣。

并不是所有的人都撑得住毛皮的衣服，世上99%的人穿上它看起来都会像是小孩儿偷穿了大人衣服一般滑稽，但是巴鲁叶雷塔夫人撑住了，非但撑住了，反而凌驾其上。她的头颅被厚重的毛领支撑着，整个人就像一头化为人身、已在人类社会潜伏多年的野兽，条条框框将她的行为举止磨练得早已和常人无异，但是始终无法散去她与生俱来的野性气质。他人只要稍微露出破绽，便会有被敲骨吸髓的危险。

伊诺莱·巴鲁叶雷塔·阿托洛霍姆就是这样的女人。她是贵族中的贵族，被众人当做顶点仰视且畏惧着，可伊斯坎达尔从来对这些都满不在乎，或者说与其满不在乎，倒不如说没什么好怕的。没有什么人不会在绝对的力量下屈服，伊斯坎达尔活到现今，崇尚的信念便是让他人感受这种绝对的力量。他自信一切人都会在这种力量下做出他们自己的选择，而他自己只需要对他们的选择加以判断，就这么简单。

他们时隔三年半后再次攀谈起来，中间喝光了一杯冰沁的美酒，吃了几口侍者端上来的美味点心还有几块奇妙形状的巧克力（伊斯坎达尔倒是非常喜欢），话题从这次男人亲自送来的礼物再到之前托他人运来的装饰品（孔雀标本的尾羽被艾斯卡尔德家的小子拔个精光，失落的尾羽只好被当成另类的假花插在闲置的花瓶里，伊斯坎达尔看到后不得不说，美丽的相得益彰），最后说到了非洲矿场里幽深曲折的巷道，以及保卫自己和财产时的流血冲突和漫天的火光。一个是对他人的揣测司空见惯的优雅老人，一个是从不烦扰自心来揣测他人的豪迈壮汉，虽然彼此的确都有所保留，但是都没有烦闷的感觉。

于是两个人健谈的氛围给他们的周身无形间建造了一个壁垒，外面的男人女人们想要凑过来套套近乎，可掂量了掂量自己有没有那个本事和地位后只好选择了放弃。在舞曲换到第三首还是第四首的时候，伊斯坎达尔已经感觉不到那种若有若无的、朝自己瞥过来的一个个暧昧又焦躁的绵软眼神了。他转过头环视了下舞池的边缘和中心，满意地发现，那些眼神的所有者都已经各自有伴，找到了更适合的目标。火焰红色的目光收回时正好捕捉到一位向他们靠近的男士，这位梳着圆寸发型、发际线有点像锯齿的男人明显有事而来，他一边整理仪表一边穿过拥挤的人群，等凑到巴鲁叶雷塔夫人耳边时，他的精制马甲已经收拾的利落整洁了。

“哦？他居然来了？那快请他进来吧，直接请到这里来；对了，孔雀尾羽插花，就是他想的办法。”

圆寸男人向巴鲁叶雷塔夫人微微鞠躬，再向伊斯坎达尔点头致意后离开。他再次走过人群时已经不用挤了，人们分出了一个小小的、但是显得异常难得的空道供他通过。男人们摸着自己的胡子，似乎还在怀疑信息的真假，而女人们则丢下了自己的舞伴，小声的凑在一起，眼神中的兴奋和迫不及待令伊斯坎达尔都好奇这位迟到者的身份。

“他可不经常来，威因兹家的梅尔文男孩儿拖着他来，也才来了那么几次。”

仿佛是感受到红发男人的疑惑，巴鲁叶雷塔夫人喝光了细长酒杯里最后的一点酒液，眯着眼笑了，“说到底，也该来见见你。虽然说他现在的一切都是他拼命努力得到的，但是你毕竟是他一切努力的起点。”

谁？伊斯坎达尔自认自己的脑海中并没有这一号人存在，但伊诺莱·巴鲁叶雷塔·阿托洛霍姆从皮质沙发上站了起来，他也就没有继续坐着的道理。从距离大厅门口更远的地方传来了沉重门扉开启的声音，人群传来一阵骚动却又很快的被一只无形的手压了下去，所有人都装得若无其事，但那条马甲男人走过的空道变得更大更宽了一些，正好将迟到者的身影毫无遮挡的展现给了两人。

“这位稀客，他上次来，就解决了他义妹学业进修的问题，再上次来，更是直接找到了自己的容身之道。不知道这次来，会从我们这里得到什么——”

巴鲁叶雷塔夫人的耳语停止地意犹未尽，也许还包含着某些别样的讯息，但伊斯坎达尔已经无法顾忌其他：那个人无视了一切男男女女或憧憬或鄙视或冷漠或热情的目光，心无旁鹫又游刃有余，一步一步稳稳地向他们笔直走来。

是个男人。

尽管头发很长，但是毫无疑问，他是个男人。他应该有点身份，但是他的下巴和嘴唇上方并没有留着贵族老爷们象征身份的胡须；他脸颊两侧的发丝直直垂下，长度一直延伸到他胸前领巾第二层波浪褶皱的边缘，而脑后的头发显然更长，柔韧顺滑地向下延伸，也许在他们看不见的背后微微反射着烛火的光芒。

这本是一个非常女气的发型，可是男人坚毅的表情，或者说，眉间已经成形的沟壑，带着稍许固执光芒的眼神，配合他高挺的鼻梁，将人们因他的发型而产生的初见印象一扫而空。等他走到他们眼前的时候，伊斯坎达尔有了对他更进一步观察的机会：男人的身高大约在自己的锁骨位置，身形瘦削但不单薄。他弯腰低头，礼节性的吻了一下巴鲁叶雷塔夫人保养得宜的手背，黑色的头发滑动了几缕，苍白皮肤覆盖着的脖颈在发间一闪即逝。接着他抬起头，目光在一群女人明显喧闹起来的嘈杂声中和伊斯坎达尔的视线交结。

只有坚定的、经历了一些事物却依然保持着柔软内心的人，才能拥有这样柔韧的眼神，不卑不亢的态度让伊斯坎达尔迅速回想起了一个快被他遗忘的场景：三年前，微雨天，肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德的墓碑，还有那双隐约透着绿色的黑曜石一般的眼眸。

“埃尔梅罗二世到了。”

伊斯坎达尔打了个激灵，带着草露气味的夜风将他从记忆拉回到现实。平心而论，尽管三年前在他亡夫的葬礼上，韦伯·埃尔梅罗的确给伊斯坎达尔的心中留下了一个不深不浅的印象，但是红发壮汉并没有因此对他有所看重，也并没有觉得那次相识是继续发展下去的必要开端。他自认还有更重要的事情去做，结果就是那个半长头发、有着剔透眼睛的男孩被他抛诸脑后，在那之后，除了将前任家主肯尼斯的手稿派人送给对方以外，他们之间并没有实质的交集。

他也从没想过彼此会有除了那次以外的别的交集，因此在面对一位周身已经散发着稳重气息的黑发男性时，壮汉并没有马上把他跟三年前的小不点儿完全挂钩，而是先接受一位完全不同的、似乎从来没有见过的新访客。在聊完了金矿石和挂画的绝妙搭配后（“就像清晨时尚且有点黯淡的太阳，即将从海面越出来一般。”男人的这个评价让巴鲁叶雷塔夫人非常满意），黑发的男人再次郑重感谢了伊斯坎达尔当时转交了书稿的举动，接着便转身离开。他大概是想直接回去的，可是一群显然已经等待多时的淑女妇人们走了上来，将他用不怎么显眼的方式围在了中间，进而缩小包围圈，在一个角落拦住了他离开的脚步。

那是一个十分奇异的场景，男士明显有点为难，将他团团包围的女人们则势在必得，矜持和狩猎的主体完全掉了个个。伊斯坎达尔颇有兴致的看着这一切，从锯齿发际线的男人手中再次接过了一杯琥珀色的美酒，对着巴鲁叶雷塔夫人笑了。

“真是受人欢迎啊。”

“大概是因为年纪轻轻，就过上我们想要的日子了，”巴鲁叶雷塔夫人像是觉得酒苦一般砸吧了一下嘴，缓缓说道，“丈夫早死，孩子喜欢，这两点我们都想要，但是只有他这么快，这么年轻，就得到了。”

可这些是他想要的吗。

伊斯坎达尔默不作声，旁边年迈的女人则将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，接着把酒杯递给了等候多时的侍者，再次说话的时候，她的声音变得又冷又硬，似乎还多了几分无奈。

“对还没有结婚的你说这些话，的确是我不应该。但是既然你要迎娶一位名门贵女，就最好知道她在想什么。实话实说，没有这种想法的女人基本是凤毛麟角。若你能抱着这样的心态去接纳你的妻子，以后你的日子会好过很多。”

这是一个完美却没有人情味的忠告，伊斯坎达尔此时站在午夜的走廊里向外望去，不知道这句话是否比月亮更加冰冷。巴鲁叶雷塔夫人绿色的身影在他的脑海中渐行渐远，就如那天她推脱自己累了后离开晚宴时的背影一般。失去了无形中的束缚，女士们更加热情的聚集在埃尔梅罗二世的身边，黑发男人则文雅地回复每一个人的话语。尽管是盛夏，他的双手依旧戴着一副明显有些厚度的手套，而在左手手套的外面，中指上那带有埃尔梅罗族徽的戒指让人无法忽略。

也许，在埃尔梅罗二世受欢迎的原因中，的确有巴鲁叶雷塔夫人所说的那两条，但是在伊斯坎达尔看来，那两条远远不能涵盖他眼中的这个男人所有吸引人的方面。从红发壮汉的视线看去，韦伯·埃尔梅罗细心解答时的表情谨慎而温柔，当他皱着眉头时，他的眼角和眉间的沟壑显得严肃而专注，让人觉得自己被重视的同时，也无端生出了想要将他捉弄一番的心思；可若是真的这么做了，韦伯·埃尔梅罗的表情就会松弛下来，脸上的严厉和僵硬一扫而空，原本下垂的眼角配合失去控制的眉尾，毫无顾忌地袒露着他不自知的无辜和天真，惹的捉弄他的人心生愧疚，几乎瞬间就放过了他。

大概这一切，连他自己都不知道吧。因此他才会一次次被这样的抓起又放下。在面对这种场景时，那个长发挺拔的男人为难得不行，明明是散发自己魅力的好时刻，男人却避之不及唯恐沾上什么不该沾上的东西，回想到当时他的表情和动作，伊斯坎达尔忍了半天，摇摇头，还是认命般地在深夜笑出了声，激起了几声酒醉的鼾声和飞鸟的惊啼；而就在这仿佛一吐胸中困惑和烦闷的朗笑声中，三年前的瘦弱和如今的挺拔终于合二为一。在伊斯坎达尔没有触及到的时间中，男孩儿成长为了男人，承担起一族的压力，踉踉跄跄走到了今天。

自己该怎么接近他，什么理由，什么方面，需要几步？

伊斯坎达尔的大脑在深夜中开始不合时宜的飞速运转。他甚至都没有想一个最基本的问题，就是韦伯·埃尔梅罗和他所在的式微家族，到底能为他和他的马其顿一家重回上流社会提供多大的帮助。

他只是想要这么做而已。狩猎者的本能在黑暗中蓄势待发，红发壮汉眯起他宝石般的双眼，精神百倍地向第二天的黎明迈进。


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱妮丝大约十五、十六岁左右的样子。  
> 揣摩她的心思真的非常的有趣。  
> 韦伯和大帝终于要开始正面交流了，为什么会这么慢，我也不知道【我的错】  
> 一定要坚持下去啊————

三

我亲爱的哥哥，最近非常的焦虑。

其实也不是遇到了什么大事。打探埃尔梅罗家旧事的人几年来一直前仆后继，这段时间只不过又多了一位而已。

处理这种事情也非常简单，本该嫁给我们前任家主的索拉大小姐依旧不知行踪，只要引导打探消息的人去深入调查，自然会有索非亚莉家的人来让他从这个世界上消失。我们埃尔梅罗家和索菲利亚家的关系从她失踪之后就变得非常的淡薄，但这种外人所说的上流社会的默契，让我们每次在遇到这种事情的时候，都自然而然地选择了心照不宣的彼此利用：我和埃尔梅罗家不会有什么损失，索菲利亚家也不会轻易地展示不满，只有我哥哥会一次又一次因为无法知道大小姐的去向而失望。

这一次也本该如此的处置，世代经营的关系和纽带不会被一个突如其来的外人打破，按照过去的流程也能同样的把事情解决。可问题就在于，此次盯上埃尔梅罗家的人非比寻常，无法轻易地按照老方法处理。

伊斯坎达尔·培拉。

除了这个名字以外，他还有许多别名，其中最响亮也是这个男人最喜欢的称呼，是“Rider”，骑士或者骑兵。许多人说这个名字来源于他圈养的黑色爱马，也有人说他在非洲的开拓中曾经与雄狮搏斗，最后骑上那可怜的畜生后赤手杀死了它。以上都是最正经，但并非是最热门的猜测，大多数人尤其是女人们都在猜想，这个红发红眼、肌肉遒劲的豪迈男人，一个晚上能让多少女人骑在他壮实的腹肌上颠簸流汗，无数次攀上快感的痉挛高峰。

这种探讨实在有点尴尬，我已经在不同的宴会上撞见过多次了。谢天谢地，这些女人在闲话的时候还记得顾忌一下我们这些还没出嫁姑娘的脸面，看到我们凑上来问候的时候至少能把声音压低些。但是那飘忽的眼神，舔舐嘴唇的红舌，还有由于身体突然的潮热而变得暧昧四溢的脂粉香气和面部红晕，无一不在向我们一行人展示她们之前的想象是多么的……耐人寻味。我的伴读格蕾姑娘垂着头假装没有听到之前的话语，不过头发间红通通的耳廓暴露了她；我倒是无所谓，甚至想要拿话语戳一戳她们坐拥四五个情人的事实，可是和我一起读书的好同学，奥尔加玛丽·亚斯密雷特·阿尼姆斯菲亚显然还是脸皮薄些。在这种事情上有点腼腆的她偏偏还是个聪明人，自顾自猜到了之前讨论的话题后闹了个大红脸，最后还是我们的家庭教师特莉夏·菲洛兹优雅经过，手指顶了下她的蝶形眼镜，把我们从无声的嘲笑中解救了出来；而就在几步之遥，刚刚那个话题的中心、身高肯定已经2米以上的红发壮汉，依旧沉浸在和他的听众们讲述他在非洲的种种经历的氛围之中。

“他刚刚可能听到闲话了。”

“是已经听到了，奥尔加玛丽小姐。”

菲罗兹老师说的这一点，我完全赞成，不仅仅因为刚刚彼此的位置相距并不是很远，伊斯坎达尔站在那里能听得清清楚楚，还因为我感觉到了他在端起酒杯、润润喉咙时，短暂停留在我们身上的那沉重的视线：毫无疑问他已经听到了，但是他选择对此忽略无视。不得不说，这位伊斯坎达尔先生定力十足，无愧于他少年时接触的严格教育，和他本来与我们这些人相差无几的出身。

伊斯坎达尔·培拉，这是他在公开场合上使用的名字，没有父姓也没有母姓，唯一的姓氏还是他自己出生的地名，但这并不意味着他的父母是个拿不出手的小人物。从某种程度上来说，腓力三世和奥林匹亚斯的去世影响深远，这么多年过去了，我们这些女孩子依旧生活在他们死亡的阴霾之下。“祝你嫁给老腓力，娘家嫁妆一扫空”，这句人人皆知的话，在伊斯坎达尔开始发迹之前，几乎可以说得上是对这些待嫁姑娘最恶毒的诅咒了。

奥林匹亚斯是否如老腓力要求分居时所说的那般暴躁又神神叨叨，谁也不知道，但这位贵女从希腊嫁来时带来的大笔嫁妆被老腓力挥霍一空，却是实打实的无可辩驳。夫妻分居后，本来只是嗜好酒色的老腓力变得愈加沉迷，荤素不忌的他最后赤条条死在了一个娼妓的胸脯之间；而奥林匹亚斯在得知丈夫死亡的消息后从希腊匆匆赶回，丈夫的死因、庞大的债务、遗留的产业被腓力家的分家们洗劫一空，厄运接连不断的砸到这个女人的身上，而压垮她的最后一颗稻草，是她的儿子亚历山大，也就是现在的伊斯坎达尔被寄宿课堂礼貌的请了出来，回来的路上被人追杀，险些丧命的事情。

“如果奥林匹亚斯真的像老腓力说的那么暴躁，那她该闹得天翻地覆，或者硬气的直接带着她儿子离开才是。”

这是菲罗兹老师在课堂上跟我们讲这些事的时候，另一家的女孩子溜出嘴边的疑问；她大概只是想顺口感慨一句，却没想到瞬间压低了整个课堂的氛围。我们自己并没有太多的选择，就算选项出现了，那也是由我们的父母来进行选择的，跟我们没有什么关系；出嫁做姑娘的时光甚至比出嫁后还要更自由些，毕竟没有人能保证，自己嫁给的不知名的男人，就是沙滩上的那一粒难得而又珍贵的金子。

也许奥林匹亚斯也像我们这样，少女的时候畅想过自己将来英勇挺拔的丈夫，也许她在夫妻反目后，也曾因为是否要做出格但是能保护自己和儿子的事情而挣扎过，可那又有什么用呢？

传闻中美艳绝伦的希腊桂冠终究是死了。她撒手人寰，留下了她的儿子，带着她重夺财产和地位的凄厉遗言和愿望，在非洲漆黑的巷道中弯着腰钻来钻去。

细微的啜泣声渐渐蔓延开来，奥尔加玛丽瞪着眼睛，似乎想回头对哭泣的女孩子说些什么，但最后也只是用手指揉紧了自己的裙摆；她低下头侧过脸，发现我也在看着她的时候，嘴唇翕动了几下——

快想想什么办法！

她用无声的唇语催促着，但很不幸对于这种焦虑，我也想不出什么话来戳弄一番，甚至觉得这眼泪没有往常一样让我开心。整个教室处在凝滞的边缘，大部分人都开始觉得今生无望，啜泣即将变成呜咽，而我们的家庭教师特莉夏·菲洛兹双手快拍了几下，用掌声止住了悲观情绪的蔓延。

“这便是我们在此学习的意义，姑娘们。”

眼镜框后那么柔和的视线我还是第一次看到，那双眼睛的主人没有像平时一样用威慑性的教鞭，话语也不死板严厉了。她把学习的意义列出了太多条条框框，如果让我直白来说的话，就是：学会了解一个男人是不是个渣子，和学会不把孩子放任成一个渣子，就这么简单。她还举了刚刚那个可怜的小少爷做了例子，伊斯坎达尔的确经历了不少苦难，但自身的努力和坚韧让他成功的站了起来，尽管耽误了许多时间，他依旧成为了本该顺利成为的社交名人，无论在各种宴会还是在自己的开矿生意上，他都惹人注目，带着无法让人忽视和拒绝的腾腾气势。

老腓力名下的产业早在之前就已经被瓜分的差不多了，留给伊斯坎达尔的只有非洲几个据说挖不出东西的矿坑；他还有几个印刷的作坊，本意似乎是想印自己的事迹改编的艳情小说，但自从伊斯坎达尔接手之后，这几个作坊有了更体面的用途：印刷碍于著作人身份或者其他原因而没法出版的论文和书籍。他很快就有了一批固定的客户，而我们埃尔梅罗家的前家主，肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德老爷，也匪夷所思的位列其中。

没人知道他们是怎么搭上线的，但我们前家主的手稿在伊斯坎达尔的手中，这是不争的事实。接下来的一切都太过于顺利了：壮汉遵守了他在肯尼斯葬礼上的承诺，没要一分回购钱就把手稿主动交还给了我们；而当他在非洲开拓的时候中，我亲爱的哥哥将这堆枯燥的纸张重新解读并且编纂出书。这套书现在是几所大学的选用教材，它们不仅给了我们家族一点维持生计的金钱，也让编纂人“埃尔梅罗二世”的名号越来越响。拜它们所赐，我的哥哥成为了一个专门教问题学生的编外教师，尽管房子里每天都被学生闹得鸡犬不宁，但家族终归是有了几分体面；而当发现许多世家的小公子都在这里念书之后，社交女人们终于不再探讨埃尔梅罗二世的那话儿还能不能用的问题了。如何能把自己的孩子也送进来读书，成为了她们动不动就邀请我参加宴会的原因。

所以话已至此，你大概能明白我哥哥近期焦虑的根本所在了。窥探我们家族旧事的伊斯坎达尔本就对我们有恩，可以说没有他归还手稿的举动，就没有埃尔梅罗家行至今日的起点。对待恩人自然不能用原来的方式进行处理，但若是按兵不动则会让索非亚莉家生疑；如果伊斯坎达尔只是一时好奇也就罢了，可是自从对方打探消息的举动被那个冰雪样貌的人渣，也就是兀自声称是我哥哥挚友的梅尔文·威因兹通报给我们后，那个壮硕的似乎能生生揍死一头牛的男人居然开始大大方方的送起了礼物，每次送的东西也不多，定制洋装，我中意店铺的最新点心，可以把玩的小玩意，的确不是巨额到我们需要立马回应的东西，但是每次送来的时间都很规律，大多数是7天一送，最多的间隔时间也不超过15天，甚至在间隔天数多一点的时候，伊斯坎达尔还会附上他亲自手写的信件，里面除了道歉的话语以外，还告诉了我们他这段时间在做什么，当做对迟到的解释。

男人这么做似乎是想要让我们，尤其是让我哥哥安心，可这种无端但又有些亲近的举动彻底激发了我哥哥的危机感。他开始变得心绪不定。如果说平时的他是缺少风吹的乌云天，教导弗拉特·艾斯卡尔德和斯芬·古拉雪特或者其他令他头疼的学生时是雷阵雨天，那最近这一段时间的哥哥，整个人简直就像暴风雨来临前那般压抑而沉闷着。他早就忘了和他最亲近的弟子，也就是我的伴读格蕾姑娘所做的戒烟的约定，一根根廉价的烟草卷抽得接连不停，搞得他的房间连带附近的走廊都催泪刺鼻，如同被炼狱的硫磺池子熏了上千年似的；若是真的有贼不嫌我们埃尔梅罗家油水太少前来偷窃，那他可要带好敏锐的双眼和强健的心脏，以免把我哥哥深夜抽烟的火光当成恶魔明灭的独眼，然后被抖动的窗帘吓到心肝俱裂。

“他到底想要干什么……”

这样无奈和困惑的韦伯·埃尔梅罗，我可是很久没遇到过了。本来长得还算不错的脸，眉毛中间的沟壑正在像某种恶习一样逐渐侵占着原本还算光洁的额头，一想到这正是我和这个家族给他打下的烙印，我就不由得兴奋不已。看到他为我的家族如此尽心尽力，我真是愉快地想要拍手叫好，但是如果他为此思虑过多直至胃病发作，甚至一病不起，那接下来倒霉的就会是我了，毕竟如果哥哥倒下的话，那堆枯燥的家族工作就会统统压在我的身上，我可一点都不想应付那帮文件和文件背后的人，也不想应付那些人心中无趣的念头。

尽管这本来就是我应该面对的事情。

“你才是埃尔梅罗家的家主——无论是现在还是未来”，这样的话语充斥在埃尔梅罗大宅以外的每一个角落，我听都听腻烦了。也许说的人只是在阐述一个简单的事实，但对于我来说，这些展露真实的话语无异于一把来回往复划破我生活画卷的尖刀，或者是抽打着我后背的一根鞭子，迫使我承认所有快乐日子终有结束的一天，等在这个过家家一般的生活的尽头的，是韦伯·埃尔梅罗完成自己任务后，提着提箱离开埃尔梅罗家族，逐渐缩小直至不见的背影。

毕竟我们没有血缘关系。

在外人看来，这种强行缔结的兄妹关系应该是对我单方面的枷锁：必须等到成年才能继承埃尔梅罗家，在成年之前还会被重重束缚，继承埃尔梅罗家之后恐怕还要花大力气和我哥哥斗智斗勇，来消除他之前把持时期的残留影响；若是没有这位埃尔梅罗二世的存在，我的日子大概会舒心随意的多。

但我心里知道，被拒绝的人其实是我。本来只要按照惯例，成为我——莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔缇的父亲，他就可以毫无顾忌地运用埃尔梅罗家仅剩的权利和财产而不被人诟病，也可以堂堂正正的参与男人们的讨论和女人们的晚宴，哪怕年龄不合适，哪怕眼睛和头发的颜色和埃尔梅罗家传统的色彩截然不同，哪怕他与肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德的婚姻只延续了一个晚上，只要接受我这个女儿，他就可以不像现在一样被指指点点的生活。

可韦伯·埃尔梅罗还是拒绝了，只同意做我的哥哥。巴鲁叶雷塔夫人也没有干涉，或者说我和哥哥站在平等的两端互相对立才符合她的预期，她安排我和他的会面，并且告诉我即将拥有一个哥哥，而非一个父亲。

当时听到这个消息的我，是什么表情呢？

我已经不记得了，只记得他黑色半长的头发，瘦弱但挺直的肩背，平摊在膝盖上的戴着手套和埃尔梅罗家戒指的手，还有那双灰黑带着绿色的眼睛。

成为兄妹之后，似乎不屑于与我培养感情或者其他类似纽带，他把自己关在书房里，在巨大的肯尼斯全身画像严厉的注视下整理手稿，一天只有在吃饭的时候才能见到人影。他整个人一种疏离的态度，看似对我漠不关心，但是依旧会去请求阿尼姆斯菲亚的家主，让我和格蕾先后成为了他女儿的同学，在他们家的私人课堂里读书；他也会以哥哥的身份替我阻挡晚宴，只有名声好的主人来邀请才允许我参加，无端的给他自己加上了几个恶名。不管是对我，还是对其他人，他对自己这样的举措没有丝毫辩解，任由外人把我当成被束缚在高塔上的可怜公主，每次看到我时眼神都掺杂了几分怜悯。

但我自己清楚的很，我的哥哥是个可爱的像个水煮蛋一样的老好人，剥去外面坚硬的壳，剩下的只是柔嫩美味的蛋白和蛋黄。他用自己的方式让我享受着现在孱弱的埃尔梅罗家所得不到机会和交际，但并没有给自己留下什么。他的社交范围狭窄，除了梅尔文·威因兹以外并没有和其他人深交（虽然说更像是威因兹对我哥哥单方面的死缠烂打）；他也不出入什么宴会，硬生生的把自己一个大活人变成了众人嘴中的幽灵。“他到底想要干什么”，这句话是他对伊斯坎达尔的疑问，但在此之前，我对他本人也已经不下数百次的发出同样的困惑了。

也许是众神不忍心让我思虑这么长时间，在一个风雨交加的夜晚，他们用带着腥味和水汽的烈风给了我灵感，让劈断了一棵粗木的闪电使我最终确定，我可爱哥哥所做的一切只不过是为了以后跑路方便而已——等我成年，按照约定成为埃尔梅罗家的家主之后，他就可以不带走一点尘埃的从埃尔梅罗家消失，走到某个我无法控制甚至无法触及的地方。不会有人提出质疑，甚至不会有人记得，埃尔梅罗家曾经有过这么一位遗孀；他的确没有给自己留下后路，那是因为他根本就不认为自己是埃尔梅罗家族的一员，也没有继续留在这里的打算，等时间一到，他就可以丢下呆在这里的我，自己一个人拍拍屁股逍遥快活去了。

这个男人真是想得太美好了，美好到我恨不得咬牙切齿在他的红茶里放盐块呢。我一心一意想要仰仗的哥哥居然怀着这种心思，真是让人心寒。我是未来的家主，他是未来家主的监护人和现在家族事务的接管人，我要是杀了人他就应该替我埋尸，我要是想放火他就该为我拾柴，明明是一根绳上的蚂蚱，这个人却想着要远走高飞，这种叛徒一样的想法真是让人无法容忍。

于是，我就这么做了。我替他答应附近大学请求讲座的邀请，在他编纂书籍的时候用语言激他，使得他在手稿整理的过程中加入了他自己的想法，让他为学术界所知；我拒绝埃尔梅罗家出售大宅来偿还债务的请求，因为我知道他的学生会越来越多，嘈杂的声响会在整个大宅中回荡；我借口阿尼姆斯菲亚家的学业繁重，将更多对外交涉的工作推给了他，让他在各个宴会中混了个脸熟；当他请裁缝来为我量体裁衣时，我会拉着他一起测量尺寸，用衣服同样或者相近的颜色和款式来紧系我们的联系，彰显我们之间的关系。

是的，我们的关系不就是兄妹吗。正因为是兄妹，那关心哥哥就是理所应当的。这世上怎么会有希望哥哥活得像个幽灵的妹妹呢？韦伯·埃尔梅罗的生活本来就应该丰富多彩且充实，挣扎在日常的工作和纷扰的人际关系中，然后因为被无聊的事情困扰而抑郁，用眉间增加的皱纹和抿紧的嘴角来取悦我，竭尽全力来办成我要求做的事情，成为一个讨妹妹欢心的好哥哥。而我，一个下定决心要做一个好妹妹的女孩子，则会充分的袒露我的本性和我的心思：是的，你的痛苦让我开心，你拼命在工作中沉浮、努力找到解决之道的姿态令我目眩神迷，你是我能想到的最坚实的后盾和最稳重的支撑——

所以，我亲爱的哥哥，能否尝尝这块我特意留给你的巧克力，能否把这些工作统统接手，能否为我献出一切，包括你瘦削如同病树枝条的身体，能否为我披荆斩棘，像过去一样完成一项又一项看起来不可能完成的任务呢？

后悔也是没有用的，一切的错误自从韦伯·埃尔梅罗决定要做我的哥哥而非我的父亲的时候，就已经开始了。既然错误的开端源于亲爱的哥哥而并非是可爱的妹妹，那修正这些错误的工作自然就落在了哥哥的身上。想要解除兄妹的关系也是不可能的，于我而言，韦伯·埃尔梅罗的选择将我从逃离各种暗杀的日子中解救了出来，是他扶持我，这个只是因为来不及逃跑才尚且留在埃尔梅罗分家席位的少女上位，也是他给了我直到现在都可以暂时安心的生活。和他一起生活以后，一件件看似不可能做到的事情接连不断的发生在我们的身上。如果这些可以统称为奇迹的话，那韦伯·埃尔梅罗就是我的幸运，和他在一起的每一天都是我的幸运日。为了长久的留住这份幸运，不管用什么方法，我都绝不会放他走。

不过看他现在这种交心劳累的样子，恐怕倒下也只是七天之后还是十天之后倒下的区别。伊斯坎达尔信件的字里行间越诚恳，我哥哥就越猜不透那个壮汉到底要做什么。他可能有点病急乱投医的意思，把伊斯坎达尔送的所有礼物都放在一起，仔细比对它们的材质细节，可是越比对就越找不到其中的规律，最后只能无可奈何地得出这位火焰头发的男人做事颇为随性的结论。他还减缓了他编纂的进度，开始更加关心起我的身高和体格：每餐中肉类的比重大幅度增加，随处可见的饮品统统换成了牛奶，然后隔几天就会看着格蕾给我测量身高，对着没有什么变化的数值连连叹气，完全忽略了菲洛兹女士转达的“贵府小姐需要控制体重，不然就穿不上束腰”的话语，害得我每天在学堂上都要面临这种公开处刑，真是让人恨得牙痒痒。

但现在还不是对这件事算账的时候，我也只能暂时的忍耐下来，默默的继续吃餐桌上的煎肉。位子在餐桌另一端的哥哥，心中的忧虑与日俱增，烟草卷什么的越抽越凶，整个人表情也变得更加愁眉苦脸。面对这样忧心的老师，我的伴读姑娘，也是我哥哥最亲近的弟子格蕾姑娘选择从衣食住行入手，屋子里都是烟味那就把窗户统统打开，加强通风的同时增加打扫的频率，整个人圣洁的像个填平地狱烈焰沼泽的天使。她还每天在哥哥的泡浴里加了舒缓身心的香料和精油，搞得哥哥每天都像一个行走的花果篮子，不过不得不说，哥哥头发上的橙花味道很好，下次我也要让格蕾帮我试试。而我，一个被迫吃肉的少女，同样知道“玩偶要精心呵护才能玩的长久”的这个道理。不过与格蕾不同，我的帮助更多是物质角度上的，比如说，舒适得体的换洗衣服，成套全新，面料带着雅致的暗纹，换上之后可以直接减少他身上熏人的烟味，还有几盒味道各有不同的雪茄，比他现在抽的烟草卷的味道要好闻的多，而且可以和格蕾选择的香料相得益彰。

这些可都是价值不菲的好东西，作为一个穷苦的、要靠哥哥给钱才能维持生活的少女，我让店家把这些东西的账统统归在了哥哥的头上，在如期得到了一个清爽干净、有点人样的哥哥的同时，也如愿收获到了我的快乐。一回想起哥哥看到账单上面的数字后那张脸扭曲的表情，濒临崩溃的泪腺，忍不住颤抖的身体，还有难得回复到我们初见时那种少年尖细的咆哮，我都开心地忍不住想要用新鞋的脚后跟在地板上胡乱踢踏几下，兴奋地止不住拍手叫好呢。

不过这些都是不够的，作为妹妹，我只能无可奈何地用上面所述的几个方法来安抚人心。然而作为埃尔梅罗家下一任的家主，我，莱妮丝·埃尔梅罗·阿奇佐尔缇，还是有一些其他的事情可以做到的。既然猜不出来意图，那直接去问就好了。两天前伊斯坎达尔的仆从递来了宴会的邀请函，在比对过信函和印章后，我没有通知哥哥直接就替他一口答应了下来。把他从被子的安乐窝中拉起来的时候他还睡眼惺忪，快速的帮他换好衣服之后他尚且昏昏沉沉，而等到被我和格蕾一起拉上马车的时候，他似乎已经有点回过神了。

“莱妮丝！快放我下来！”

只有这件事是不行哦，我亲爱的哥哥，答应了人家的事情就要做到，这是你身体力行教我的事情。命令一下，车夫就把缰绳一甩，马车载着哥哥和格蕾一起飞驰而出，男人拍打马车车门和诘问女弟子的声音越行越远，一行人消失在延伸到庄园外面的小路和丛林相交的尽头时，我才放下保持挥别状态的右手，转身回到了大宅中，一直呆着直到现在。

算算时间，现在他应该和伊斯坎达尔共进晚餐了，也不知道他们晚上吃了什么。最好是大鱼大肉丰盛佳肴，让他也尝尝我被迫塞进去一堆肉食的痛苦。

这么一想，书桌上一堆等待我批复的文件上都显得可爱了。我抽出一份文件，沉下心小心研读了一番——毫无疑问这是一份入学的申请，看样子在我签名之后，我哥哥就会有一个新学生了，虽然这个人没听说像弗拉特和斯芬那样会胡闹的名声，不过我衷心希望他是个活泼开朗好动的人，不然就有可能被这两位牵着鼻子走。不过如果是个老实人也不错，这样我就能再欣赏到一张像哥哥一样纠结的脸了。不用犹豫，就这么定了，沾沾墨水签下名字，一切流程就都完成了——

“莱妮丝小姐。”

语调还算沉着，嗓音有点波动。我抬起头，身旁本该端庄站着的特里姆玛乌向我走来，房门旁一闪而过的应该是一个女仆裙子的下摆，看样子是得到了女仆长的命令，传递完消息之后就去做事了。

一种不好的预感蔓延开来，整个身体因为肌肉的调动而变得瞬间紧绷，我不相信我的女仆长特里姆玛乌会背叛我，这种感觉肯定有其他的来源。整个书房变得冷冰冰的，我看着她弯下腰凑到我的耳边，没等我问她什么事，她就直接说了缘由：

“马其顿那边说没有接到埃尔梅罗二世老爷和格蕾姑娘。他们去查了，在半路发现了马车的残骸和车夫的尸体。”

“……那哥哥和格蕾呢？”

没有回复，女仆长蹲了下来，面无表情地仰视着我。是在等我的命令，还是在安慰我，我看着她的双眼，却反常地什么都看不出来，只能听见自己呯嗵呯嗵的心脏声，随着时间的推移在脑海中愈加鼓噪，掠夺了我的思绪，抑制了我的呼吸。

“告诉他们，我知道了。有信息的话，再联络。”

女仆长用力握了下我的手，然后就离开了。在那份温暖离开我之后，我才意识到我的手刚刚一直在颤抖，甚至在这份申请的纸张上甩下了好几个墨点。

“幸好没有滴在这个人的名字上。”

我深吸了几口气，用贵族的矜持和埃尔梅罗家的骄傲给自己的内心重新建造了一个镇定的堡垒。他们是我的幸运，所以绝对没有事的。而我现在要做的，就是要让其他人也体会到这种幸运——

我用比平时大了一倍的字体，在这张申请人名字是考列斯·弗尔维吉的入学申请书上签了字。

“别想着失踪了就可以不干活了，哼，你还有新学生要教呢！”

仔细端详了一下比平时大得多的签名后，我抽出了一份新文件，十分满意地看见自己的手停止了颤抖。整个人变得异常平静，墨水也没有像之前一样滴下来，字迹流畅的仿佛什么都没发生一样。

但是为什么，我的眼眶依旧那么的疼痛呢。


End file.
